


Nobody's Good Enough For Gohan

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Belly Kink, Digestion, Fetish, Gen, Other, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, big belly, disposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Gohan is all set to marry Videl, but her future mother-in-law Chi-Chi doesn’t approve of the bride-to-be. Seeing no other choice, she gets rid of the girl who she thinks isn’t good enough for her precious son by devouring, digesting, and ultimately disposing of her.





	Nobody's Good Enough For Gohan

"Please, I'm sorry! I know I said I'd stop seeing Gohan, but..." Videl said, whimpering as the older woman backed her into a corner.

"It's too late for that," Chi-Chi said. "I told you that you weren't good enough to deserve my precious Gohan, but you wouldn't listen. Now, you need to be punished."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" the terrified Videl said, eyes darting around the room, looking for some means of escape that wasn't there. 

Chi-Chi wasted no time on explanations, simply pouncing on the poor, helpless girl, using her superior weight to pin her to the ground!

Apparently she hadn't lost the muscle mass from her martial artist days, as she was able to restrain and lift Videl above her head easily. It may have been years since she actually fought, but once someone becomes a fighter, their skills never leave them entirely. 

Chi-Chi opened up her mouth disturbingly wide, pushing Videl's squirming body down towards her salivating maw. Chi-Chi always seemed a bit strange when Videl had met her in the past. Gohan had told quite a few stories about how strict and pushy she could be too. But was she really crazy enough to do something like...this?

Unfortunately for Videl, the answer was yes. The martial artist was shoved unceremoniously into the mother's salivating maw.

"No, please!" Videl said, kicking and squirming, unable to break Chi-Chi's grasp. "You can't do this to me! What would Gohan think if he found out?"

"Gohan's never going to find out," she said before Videl's toes entered her throat. "I'll tell him that you broke up with him...he'll be sad for a while, but soon he won't even remember you." Her arms and her esophagus worked in tandem, to suck Videl down further into her body, towards her stomach! Videl screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone would come rescue her, but there was nobody else around, just her and the woman who was devouring her!

Now she'd been swallowed up to her knees, then her waist, then her chest, as her breasts popped past Chi-Chi's lips and into her throat. With one final swallow, the girl was consumed entirely. Chi-Chi's throat bulged out like a frog. Videl's horrified face could be seen imprinted in the stretched flesh. 

Her throat muscles forced her even further down, out of her gullet and into her stomach. She landed in the dank, dim cavern, her shoulders pressed up against the cramped walls of her stomach, and most of her lower body submerged in stomach acid.

From the outside, Chi-Chi's stomach could be seen swelling immensely, far larger than it had during either of her pregnancies. She gave her gut a satisfied pat, allowing her to feel Videl shifting and struggling under her fingers. Not that she couldn't tell that Videl was putting up a fight just by looking at her gut, which morphed and stretched as Videl made her pathetic attempts at resistance by thrashing around against her stomach walls. It was fortunate that Chi-Chi's dress was loose-fitting, otherwise her swollen belly would've tore it right open.

BOoOOUuuuuuuOooooooooRrrrP

All that activity in Chi-Chi's stomach forced out a rather enormous burp! Her lips trembled for several seconds as the eruction exploded out of her, and droplets of spittle were sent flying across the room. 

"Excuse me," Chi-Chi said, covering her mouth politely with her hand. Videl was a fighter, and so she did what any warrior would do in this situation: she fought. Though she was still an amateur, she put every last once of strength she had into breaking free from Chi-Chi's gut, pounding and kicking against her constricting stomach walls, and causing the housewife's bloated gut to bulge and shift visibly on the outside. 

Her vigorous squirming created and dislodged another large bubble of gas, which rose up through Chi-Chi's throat and erupted out of her in the form of a thundering belch. 

BHhhhhHAaaaaaUuuuuuuuuuuRrrrrrPpPppppppppppp

Chi-Chi huffed, not even bothering to excuse herself this time. Why should she? I wasn't her fault; the blame for he gas could be laid entirely at the feet of Videl's insistence that she keep fighting back, despite the hopelessness of her situation.

"You're just as loud and disgusting on the inside as you were out," Chi-Chi said, crossing her arms over the chest that would be gaining a generous addition of fat after Videl was finally dissolved. "Gohan should thank me for getting rid of you. If only you had a more responsible mother like me, maybe you wouldn't have turned into such an rotten girl."

"You're insane!" Videl said, delivering a particularly vicious punch to the inside of Chi-Chi's gut.

"Stop that!" Chi-Chi said, as the impact of the blow caused her to lurch forwards involuntarily. Tired of having her gut assaulted, she launched a counter-attack at her prey, delivering a smack to her belly that she hoped would shut up the girl inside 

"Ow!" Videl said as she felt Chi-Chi's hand collide with her forehead. The thick layer of flesh between her and her predator did little to soften the blow. Chi-Chi's attack didn't discourage Videl from struggling though. If anything, it made her all the more motivated to fight back. The closer she got to digestion, the more desperate she became. Her clothes had already started melting off of her in pieces, and she could feel her skin tingling as the acid nibbled against her flesh. It was now or never, if she wanted to get out of her insane would-be mother-in-law's gurgling cauldron of a gut.

"Take this!" Videl said as she launched a forward kick, with all of her body weight put behind of it, using as much space as the cramped confines of Chi-Chi's sweltering gut would allow.

Videl expected to feel her world shifting around her, as Chi-Chi was knocked clean off the ground by her internal punch. Instead, her predator didn't seem to budge a single inch. Videl looked down at her own leg, and though it was hard to see with the limited light of Chi-Chi's stomach, she could see that the limb had been almost completely melted into sludge. Had she been so preoccupied with fighting that she didn't notice that she was already mostly digested?

"It doesn't feel like there's much of you left," Chi-Chi said, prodding her stomach with her finger, which had begun to soften along with Videl's flesh. "Good, that means I'm almost done with you. Then maybe Gohan can find a nice, decent girl to marry..."

Another massive belch from Chi-Chi forced most of the remaining oxygen from her stomach, leaving what was left of Videl to swelter and suffocate in her gut as she dissolved into nutritious gunk.

Part of the sludge that was once Videl's body was absorbed into Chi-Chi's form, plumping up her body which'd already been made motherly and voluptuous by her two pregnancies. Her dress felt a good bit tighter, with breasts that had swelled by a cup size, and the few inches that had been added to her butt and waist. Her belly had a noticeable bit of paunch to it too, in addition to the bloating that Videl's remains were causing her.

A few hours pass...

Though Videl was gone in the sense that she perished within Chi-Chi's guts, the remains of her body were still present in the body of the Son family matriarch, in the form of the waste that bloated out her bowels. In order to complete the process of devouring and digesting her, she would need to dispose of her, preferably in a discreet spot where her remains could be neither discovered nor identified. 

Based on the immense pressure Chi-Chi felt in her colon, she couldn't simply shit out what was left of Videl into her toilet and call it a day. It felt big enough to clog the porcelain bowl, and Chi-Chi had no alibi for why a partially digested skull would be stuck in her plumping. Luckily, she wouldn't have to travel far for a decent spot to dispose of her prey's remains. The forest just behind her house would do nicely.

Chi-Chi waddled into the woods, with a hand laid over her bloated, cramping gut, which reduced her movement to an awkward waddle. She was eager to finally rid herself of this girl, who was just as annoying now as she had been in life. Deeper into the forest she ventured, until she found a spot that looked ideal for dumping her prey. She squatted behind a nearby bush, and began to strain, causing a vein to bulge on her forehead, the same one that usually only made an appearance when she was at her most angry. 

Passing a fat, thick log of ex-girl wouldn't be easy, but neither was devouring Videl in the first place. With a few more grunts a fat log of dense, solid shit began to emerge from Chi-Chi's flexing asshole, of about the same width as her arm. The turd fell onto the forest floor, where it formed into a coiled pile, with only a few fragments of bone and bits of clothing and hair inside of it to indicate that it had once been human.

Chi-Chi emerged from the bush, fanning her nose. Even for shit, Videl smelled pretty bad, which was to be expected, considering what a rotten girl she was. Chi-Chi walked back to her home, rehearsing her story about how Videl had decided to leave him over and over again in her head. Hopefully she could find Gohan a nice, intelligent scholary girl to marry instead. And if not, she could always go for another meal.


End file.
